disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me
"Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me" was originally a fake play invented on the spot by Mike Wazowski as he and Sulley were attempting to return Boo, a human girl, back to her room and were nearly caught by other members of the company. It was later turned into a real play that was performed at Monsters, Inc. at the end of the film. Lyrics "Rehearsal"= Mike: Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! Get that thing away from me, you guys! Put that thing back where it came from Or I'll poke myself in the eye! |-|Actual performance= Mike: Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) So help me get by! Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) I just gotta cry! Baby Smitty as Boo: Boo! Mike: There's a child, there's a child, there's a human child! Running 'round the restaurant, this is really wild! What in heaven's name will become of us We who are living in Monstropolis? Needleman as Randall: Alright, Wazowski, tell us where the kid is! Mike: I will never talk! NEVER! She's out of our hair And just when I dare to care She says "Au contraire You're my pair Of friends... I love you." Cast Members: And so we put that kid back where she came from And she helped us to find a better tomorrow, today! Cast members and their roles *Mike Wazowski: Himself, Star, Writer, Director, Producer *James P. Sullivan: Himself, Co-Star *Celia Mae: Herself *Bile: The Sushi Chef *George Sanderson: Himself *Needleman and Smitty: Randall and Fungus *Waxford: Henry J. Waternoose *Baby Smitty: "Boo" the human child *Ms. Nesbit: Piano player Song List The program featured on the DVD release of the film features a full Act breakdown of the show. Bolded titles are the tracks featured in the film's "highlights" of the performance. Act I * Overture - Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me * C'mon, Get Up, Get Scaring * I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Kid's Scream * The Goldenrod Goes to Roz/So This Is Puce * I Only Have Eye For You * There's a Child! There's a Child! * (She's A) Killing Machine (love theme) * PANIC! * Too Many Spoons * Nothing in the Closet But Me * Dress Her Up, Sneak Her In, Ship Her Out Act II * Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me * Never Gonna Tell ''- (lead-in shown)'' * Hallways, Hallways, Too Many Hallways * She's Out Of Our Hair * The Coldest Door * Doors All Over The World * (No One To Call Me) Kitty * Hooray for Number One * The World Laughs With You * A Better Tomorrow Today Trivia *When Mike is explaining "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me", different audio takes are used between the scene in the film and its appearance in the credits. *A complete program for the play can be found on the original two-disc DVD release of the film. *Mike briefly sings a variant of the song in Kingdom Hearts III. This version is instead, "Gotta send her home right now, or so help me!" Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Group songs Category:Monsters, Inc. songs Category:Kingdom Hearts songs